1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray computed tomography apparatus having a beam-gating diaphragm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray computed tomography apparatus of the above general type is known from German OS 102 42 920. Curved absorber elements produced, for example, from tungsten or a tungsten composite material are mounted with a positive fit on a carrier manufactured from aluminum in the diaphragm of this known x-ray computed tomography apparatus. Due to the extreme hardness of materials that are composed of tungsten in substantial amounts, a predetermined curvature radius cannot always be produced with the necessary precision in the absorber elements. When mounting the absorber element on the carrier purely by a positive fit, it may occur that the carrier warps in an unexpected manner. This can lead to the absorber element not being able to be positioned with sufficient precision, and thus the geometry of the fan-shaped ray beam, that is set by the diaphragm, to be superimposed on a subject cannot be adjusted with sufficient precision.